


Beautiful Coincidence

by dyuwlr



Series: I Belong to You [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: An AU where Pierre is a writer, Crush at First Sight, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Unfortunate Implications, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyuwlr/pseuds/dyuwlr
Summary: Pierre just wants to freshen his head from writer block and suddenly he meet an angel who made his day better (and worse).
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: I Belong to You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970995
Kudos: 12





	Beautiful Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble, so it'll be a very short story with only 300+ words.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

“Why I shall get this writer block now?!” Pierre growled in annoyance and pressed his cheek softly, terribly pissed about his stuck on writing some dictions for the novel. As a famous novel writer like him, writer block was the most terrible disaster ever. 

He pressed randomly on the laptop that displayed his unfinished novel script, then frustration screaming came out from him, and removed the random letters that were appearing. He closed his eyes and patted his cheek hardly as if to brought himself to come up from his struggle.

**_ Kring! _ **

The door of the cafe opened. Displaying a male figure in a denim jacket and white pants. He was suddenly at a loss for words at how gorgeous the figure appeared from the door.

For a moment, Pierre was amazed and fascinated. He forgot the unfinished novel script in front of him.

“Wow, did I just meet an angel?” He mumbled whilst keeping his eyes on the gorgeous man.

Pierre kept an incisive look at every move of the gorgeous man. Begun from his graceful steps when he entered the cafe, his flat expression when ordering a drink at the counter, and when he sat down while playing with his phone.

_ How beautiful he is. He is an angel, I swear. _

When the gorgeous man’s order finished, Pierre finally found out his name mentioned aloud by the cafe’s counter clerk.

_ Charles Leclerc? Yeah, a beautiful name that fits his gorgeous look. _

However, his admiring stare shattered while a pretty girl walked in, ordered a drink at the counter, and stopped right beside Charles. “Hey beautiful, what’s up?” Charles said whilst stood up and hugged the girl, they kissed lightly, and Pierre suddenly heard something broke inside him.

The girl sat down opposite Charles then began to talked about what a couple would usually talk about. He could see Charles’s joyful gaze appeared with a cheerful smile and laughter that was mesmerizing.

Unfortunately, he was someone else’s boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, english actually isn't my first language, so I hope this story is not too weird for y'all to read.
> 
> And my tumblr is @clicktofab if you wanna ask something to me :)
> 
> Dadah guys!


End file.
